


From A Certain Point Of View- The Sequel Trilogy

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: From a Certain Point of View - Various Authors
Genre: Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Gen, Hosnian Cataclysm (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, One Shot Collection, Planet Ahch-To (Star Wars), Planet Hosnian Prime (Star Wars), Porgs (Star Wars), TIE Fighter (Star Wars), from a certain point of view, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Varying amounts of years. A number of stories that has yet to be determined.In honor of...well, nothing really, I guess the fact that the Skywalker saga has been completed after all these years, this collection features Star Wars stories by...uh, ReyAndor19, who isn’t a bestselling author, trendsetting artist, or a treasured voice from Star Wars literary history, but is definitely a huge fan of extremely minor/background characters. Exactly thirty-nine less than forty authors has lent their unique vision(? It’s debatable.) to what will probably be less than forty “scenes”, each retelling a different moment from the Star Wars sequel trilogy, but with a twist: every scene is told from the point of view of a background character. Whether it’s the jetpack stormtrooper who is now a meme or the orbak (space horse) that Jannah was riding, From A Certain Point Of View- Sequel Trilogy...”celebrates the influence and legacy of...I don’t exactly know what “unparalleled cultural phenomenon” means, so let’s just celebrate minor characters.TL;DR: It’s the sequel trilogy version of From A Certain Point Of View.
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Oblivion: A Korr Sella Story

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Korr Sella! I believe she first appeared in Bloodline by Claudia Gray, but when it comes to the movies, her first appearance is in The Force Awakens. She’s shown as Starkiller Base destroys the Hosnian System.
> 
> Korrie’s Wookiepedia page: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Korr_Sella

Korr Sella knew something was wrong before the red light even appeared in the sky. Her commlink was connected directly to Leia’s, through a secure channel that even the best First Order hacker couldn’t breach. The thing was practically indestructible, and she was one of precious few who knew the code that let her talk to the General. So when she tried to update Leia on the situation with the New Republic and the comm wouldn’t work….she knew something _had_ to be wrong. Stepping outside onto the balcony of the enormous building, she looked to the sky, hoping it held the answer. At first, there was nothing. She fiddled with the comm again; maybe it was just malfunctioning. But no, there was nothing wrong with it. Was she just being paranoid? Everyone around her was going about their day, completely fine. She looked up at the sky again- and froze.

“No.” A pinprick of red light was growing steadily larger, she watched disbelievingly as it separated into multiple streaks of light, each heading directly for a planet of the Hosnian System. _No, no, no…_

Around her, people were beginning to notice the menacing red glow; they pointed and screamed, all gathering at the balcony. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the blood red sky. This was it. _This_ was the devastating weapon, the First Order’s newest toy, the very reason she’d been sent to the political center of the New Republic. To warn them of the very weapon that would bring about her death.

And she’d failed. The senators hadn’t listened. They’d been content to pretend the First Order was a harmless rumor, and now...now they’d all been proved wrong, and it was too late.

_I’m sorry, Leia_ , she thought, watching the sky grow brighter, death come closer. Somehow she knew the General would be listening, or maybe it was just wishful thinking. _I failed you._ She could feel the heat from the blast, burning hotter than the planet Mustafar. _I tried_.

There was a blinding flash that enveloped everything.

And then there was nothing.


	2. Birdbrain: A Porg Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two: A porg. And not just any porg, but one of the porgs who watched Rey burn the TIE in TROS.
> 
> Porg Wookiepedia page: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Porg

If there was one thing the porg didn’t understand, it was why humans always seemed to believe that birds were less intelligent than them. Maybe it was because they were tasty- most humans enjoyed eating them for some reason. Or maybe it was because they couldn’t speak Basic- however, the porg could understand some Basic after watching humans for so long. Whatever the reason, people just thought birds were dumb.

This was obviously incorrect. 

Though the porg was beginning to think it might be true, because while he’d settled by the burning ship for warmth, the lady throwing wood at the ship looked about ready to murder the next thing she laid eyes on. And he was very close by, and very visible. And even more murder-able.

The porg had lived a fairly quiet yet enjoyable life on Ach-To, hunting for fish in its’ oceans, occasionally venturing into the Jedi’s hut to inspect his belongings (and  _ very _ occasionally, nibble on the Jedi’s neatly folded robes and leave footprints all over them), and basically living out his porg life. He was not interested in dying any time soon, like the Jedi had (the porg had heard the Lanai talking about how the Jedi had just vanished).

And then, for no apparent reason at all, one of the items the woman had thrown just froze in midair. 

And the woman started talking to someone who seemed to be invisible. Which the porg didn’t think humans were supposed to do. 

And to top it all off, the item she’d thrown started floating back towards her, as she talked to it. Which  _ definitely  _ wasn’t normal. 

So the porg did what most porgs did best and watched from a distance and observed yet another one of the galaxy’s weird occurrences.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request any characters you want to see a chapter for in the comments, as long as they’re a minor sequel trilogy character :)


End file.
